That Time Nanao Got Fed Up
by Magpie Game
Summary: And her friends helped her do something about it! Yep, another Shunnao fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach. If I did, actually I won't rant here.

"Just tell him." Rangiku sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. Inter-division fraternization happens all the time."

"With who?" Nanao quirked her eyebrows. "Unseated officers? I'm a lieutenant. I have standards to uphold."

"Trust me. It's happened before with captains and vice captains."

"Besides everyone already thinks I slept with him to get my position."

"Which is WHY you should just stop worrying about it and go for it." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "It won't be a big deal. Everyone would expect it."

"Why? Does he sleep with all his lieutenants?" Nanao asked. Rangiku started to answer but Momo needled her in the arm. She took a quick sip of plum wine instead. They were having a girls night in at Momo's house. Most of Nanao's friends from the SWA knew of Nanao's longstanding feelings for her captain. Most of them were waiting for her to finally make a move. Most of them felt that the captain had made his fair of share of moves, all of which she shot down.

"Those weren't moves." Nanao argued. The other members had fallen asleep. Only Rangiku, Momo, and Nanao were awake. Soi Fon had returned to her own barracks. Word was that she talked in her sleep. She didn't want any secrets exposed to the loose lipped Lieutenant of the 10th division. Even asleep Rangiku had excellent hearing.

"You hit him with a fan and a book and he kept coming back for more." Rangiku rebutted. "Those were moves."

"I never hit him with a fan and a book at the same time."

"Yes you did." Momo countered. She refilled their glasses with the plum wine. They were on their second cups. "That time outside the sushi restaurant."

Nanao swore under her breath. Momo's memory was better than she recalled.

"He was being inappropriate." Nanao tried to argue but she knew it was useless. Her captain was hardly ever appropriate.

"Whatever it happened." Momo sighed. "Just let him know how you feel. I don't get why this is so hard for you."

"Because what happens if it fails? Or he rejects me? I would still need to work next to him."

"Why do you think he would reject you?" Rangiku asked.

"I've seen the women he takes home." Nanao sighed. Memories of scantily clad women with voluminous waves cascading down their backs danced in Nanao's head. She didn't like to compare herself to them but the truth was the truth. "Not many of them look like me."

"So? Isshin slept with me and he ended up taking home a different lady long term. History doesn't always repeat itself." Rangiku said.

"Isshin-san slept with you?" Momo gasped.

"Please. It's not that much of a surprise." Nanao rolled her eyes.

"Yep. He was good too."

"That is also not much of a surprise." Nanao finished her second glass of wine.

"Oh?" Rangiku wagged her eyebrows. "Why? Did you also have a crush on my former boss? Or do you have a captain fetish in general? Oh captain I've been a naugh-"

"Stop. Stop talking." Nanao deadpanned. "And maybe stop existing."

"Did you ever have a crush on Captain Aizen?" Momo asked gently. She winced. It was taking longer to heal from the betrayal than she thought it would.

"No Momo." Nanao shook her head. "And I don't have a things for captains!"

"Just the dirty old ones." Rangiku teased.

"Speak for yourself." Nanao's eyes narrowed. She had far enough of this teasing. "You're the one whose given more than her far share to the 3rd division!"

Rangiku blanched at that but Momo started laughing. Rangiku was a notorious flirt but sensitive about her own business. "Take that back!"

"Oh Izuru, come here, you won't be lonely anymore!" Nanao imitated. "Just another glass. Oh Shuuhei would you care to join us?"

"You've been with both of them?" Momo asked with wide eyes. "What happened when I was in a coma?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened when you were in a coma!" Rangiku batted at Nanao with one of the throw pillows. Nanao chuckled and dodged the attack. "Fine. Truce."

"Truce." The woman drank to settle it.

"Maybe you could test it." Momo said almost to no one in particular.

"What?" asked Nanao and Rangiku in unison.

"Test it. Test and see if he really is attracted you. And then test and see if you reacts to other people finding you attractive. It should be simple enough."

"You mean, make him jealous?" Nanao inclined. It was a childish but also a highly scientific idea. She loved it. "I supposed that could work. But I would need some help. I've never done that before."

"Oh but I have!" Rangiku squealed, high on their newfound mission. "This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two captains were slightly uncomfortable. Shunsui and Juushiro weren't in their usual, quiet, refined establishment. They had come out with some of the lieutenants to celebrate Renji's football team winning the local championship. Abarai was there, as was Shuuhei and Izuru since they were on the same team. They all were looking fresh from the stadium showers and in living world "relaxed but cool clothes." At least, that's what Renji called them. He had Rukia leave the two other captains similar outfits. Both men were given pants made of denim that were called jeans and solid colored t shirts. Ukitake had a black jacket that went over his shirt. Shunsui had a gray button down shirt that went over his. The lack of color bothered him but since he was invited to an event he figured he didn't want to be rude to Renji.

"Hey! You made it!" Renji yelled over the din of the bar.

"What?" Ukitake tried to yell back.

"You made it! It's quieter in the back! Some other people are here too! Come on!" Renji lead them through the mass of souls to the back room of the tavern, where Momo, Rangiku, and Nanao sat with some other friends from Soul Society. He had been right, the roar of the crowd was much more subdued there. Actual conversations were happening. Izuru was sitting next to Momo at the bar, chatting and laughing. Shuuhei was sitting next to Rangiku, along with other nameless men, cracking jokes in an attempt to get her giggle. He was evidently love sick. Shunsui chuckled at that. He would have to lend him a few tips. At another table another woman sat chatting with two of the unseated members of the 13th and the 8th. She was beautiful, even if they only saw her back. Black hair that swept the top of her sleeveless tunic, that had an intricate criss cross pattern on the pack. She turned her head and Shunsui felt his heart leap to his throat. Nanao?

"Hi Captain." She smiled at him. Renji disappeared to find something to eat and Ukitake had reached the table before Shunsui did. The white haired captain was looking over a menu. "I heard you were coming."

"You're here." Shunsui sputtered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean, it's good to see you here. Out of uniform."

"We're trying to promote living world styles." Nanao explained. She was wearing black leggings with a ribbing pattern over one section on the right thigh. It paired well with the cream tunic and the black straps of some non-traditional undergarment. Her makeup was light and fresh. "Renji and his friends kindly decided to accommodate us in that too. They look good don't they?"

"I guess." Shunsui's eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Rukia-chan brought Ukitake and myself living world styles as well."

"So I see." Nanao gave him a dazzling smile before taking another sip of her plum wine. One of Renji's team mates learned in and whispered something in her ear. She giggled at that. Shunsui paled. "Sit down Captain. We have more than enough space."

He sat, taking the empty spot in the booth next to his oldest friend. They exchanged covert glances as Shunsui tried to relax. Generally speaking he rarely saw his lieutenant out of the office, and it was rarer still to see her out of uniform. Shunsui knew that she was friends with the other lieutenants, or at least cordial with them, but he hadn't expected her that night. It made him uncomfortable. Their differences had put a natural distance between them, while he disliked it, the distance served multiple purposes. Nanao wasn't like Lisa, she required more from Shunsui than Lisa did. He liked that about her. He liked her stability and independence. Shunsui loved her loyalty. He could trust her in ways he couldn't Lisa. The only thin barrier between loving her completely, with all of him, was that invisible line their differences offered. Ukitake knew it, Yama-ji knew it, and most of the other ranked Shinigami knew it. There was even a betting pool going on somewhere about it. The "When Will Kyoraku Break Down and Admit He Loves Her" pool. If she was going to suddenly appear in his hang outs he would need to form another barrier. That would take more effort than he wanted to expend.

"Nanao," Rangiku tugged at her, "I need another drink. And so do you. Come on."

"Is that wise?" Shunsui raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine." Nanao said. "Don't worry about me. Just enjoy yourself."

The two women walked up the bar and waited for the busy tender to take their order. Nanao sighed as soon as Kyoraku was out of earshot. Rangiku was brimming with excitement. Her teal blouse was low cut, as all her blouses were, and navy pants hugged her curves, but Nanao liked this look on her friend. It was fresh and somehow not overwhelming.

"It's going so well!" The blonde could barely contain her bouncing. "You can totally tell he is jealous."

"How?" Nanao furrowed her brow. "Sake for that table over there please."

"What about you?" The bar tender asked. "Another glass of wine?"

"Ah sure. Same for her." Nanao pointed at Rangiku.

"Do you think Izuru is finally going to make a move?" Rangiku asked, glancing at her blonde male friend. Momo's purple dress was pretty but understated and it flared prettily above her knees. Momo looked pretty in anything, Nanao thought to herself.

"If he is she probably won't notice." Nanao commented. "SHE is who you should talk to about not noticing moves."

"True. But she was stabbed in the heart. She's still recovering."

"True." Nanao nodded. Renji made his way back to the bar, he saddled up next to Nanao.

"Hey Nanao, the waitress said you ordered the sake for the table?" He asked.

"Yeah. My captain is predicatable that way. I figured I would get the ball rolling." Nanao explained.

"Thanks for that." Renji nodded. "Did you put it on my tab?"

"No, I got it."

"But-"

"I know how much your sunglasses cost, Renji." Nanao laughed. "I can get a few drinks tonight. It's not a big deal."

"But sake for the table Nanao, you're my guest."

"Renji, please let me do this for the table. It's not a big deal." Nanao smiled at him, a sincere, gentle smile exchanged between friends.

"Alright." Renji nodded and smiled back. "Truthfully I was going to have Captain Kyoraku pay for his own drinks."

"That is an excellent plan!" Nanao agreed and they both laughed.

Renji stayed at the bar while Nanao and Rangiku started to make their way back to the table. In their absence a couple of other female patrons had taken up space near Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. The other teammates had left, and now Shuuhei sat patiently with the women and the captains. It was the type of barrier that Kyoraku could easily create, another warm, female body between him and Nanao. Rangiku frowned. This was not part of the plan. She glanced at Nanao. The dark haired woman looked slightly disappointed but not surprised. Her captain was flirting and laughing with one of the women in particular. Inwardly, the 11th lieutenant began to seethe.

"So," Rangiku sat down in the booth opposite Shunsui. He was pretending to listen to whatever the red head next to him was saying. "You and Renji have good chemistry."

A slight fizzle reverberated through the air. Nanao glanced at her captain. He looked slightly flushed but continued to ignore their conversation.

"We get along. We always have, ever since he was promoted." Nanao shifted in her seat a bit. She didn't necessarily want to drag Renji into this odd plan.

"He's hot." Rangiku said confidently. "You have to admit that."

Shuuhei was sitting next to Rangiku. He flushed deeper than Shunsui did but continued to play with the napkin on the table.

"You've always liked a man with tattoos." Nanao quirked an eyebrow, throwing her friend a bone. Shuuhei's eyes widened and he began to smile. Just a tad. Nanao glanced back at the bar. Renji was talking and laughing with friends. His shirt sleeves were short and his black lines were visible for all to see. "But yes. You're right. He's a very attractive man."

"Are you going to," Rangiku nodded in his direction.

"He's clearly claimed." Nanao shook her head.

"That's not what I heard." Momo said suddenly, over her shoulder. Momo had turned over the back of her booth to interrupt their conversation. Izuru looked awkwardly pained at her newfound interest in a conversation about another man.

"It's not nice to gossip, Nanao-chan." Shunsui turned to his lieutenant finally. Momo paled under his and Ukitake's gaze.

"Ignore him. He does it all the time." Rangiku instructed as she twisted to hear Momo better. "What do you know? Spill it."

"It's just, that I heard, well," Momo sighed. "Rukia's been in the living world a lot lately."

"On mission?"

"With Kurosaki-kun." Momo glanced at Ukitake, who blushed and excused himself to go to the bar.

"No!" Nanao's eyes widened. She had forgotten the original intent of this meet up as she got swept in this new bit of gossip.

"Well, I mean, he's cute." Rangiku shrugged. "But wow."

"But it could be something else? Right? They could just be friends?" Nanao shook her head. "Rukia wouldn't do that to Renji."

"They never were, you know, together together. Everyone just figured they would be?" Momo offered.

"I mean, yes he's cute but he's a little young, no?" Nanao turned to Rangiku now. She had forgotten Kyoraku was there.

"You think the Ryoka boy is cute?" Shunsui interrupted, completely ignoring what the red head was trying to whisper in his ear.

"What?" Nanao asked suddenly.

"You think he's," Shunsui began but stopped as he saw Renji approaching. Momo flipped back to face Izuru in the booth.

"Hey Nanao, can you come here for a bit?" Renji asked. Nanao nodded and left the booth to join him at the bar. Nanao walked confidently despite wearing black and white wedge heels that resembled altered sneakers. After a moment she called out to Shuuhei who joined them. At this point it was just Rangiku, Shunsui, and the red head (who wasn't sure why she was still there) at the booth.

"Is that true?"

"Is what true?" Rangiku replied to the Captain.

"Is it true when Nanao said she found Abarai, hot?" Shunsui asked, his eyes dark.

"She said he was an attractive man." Rangiku grinned. "You put two and two together."

"So that's a yes? That's a yes then?" Shunsui asked. Rangiku just shrugged. "What does hot mean anyway?"

"I think it means there's more sexual attraction there. As opposed to just being attracted to someone as a whole."

"She's sexually attracted to him?"

"You're hot." The red head rubbed Shunsui's bicep.

"That's nice." Shunsui replied, not even looking at her. The woman's face fell. "She didn't say hot though. Does she need too? Do you have some weird SWA code?"

"Why do you care?" Rangiku asked dryly. "You're clearly occupied here."

The woman perked up, but then shut down again when Shunsui continued to ignore her.

"Yes. Or. No?" Shunsui bit out.

"Find. Out. For. Your. Self." Rangiku taunted him, her eyes flashing. "She said that Ichigo was cute too. Why don't you ask her about that as well. But makes sense. He's Isshin's kid of course."

"Matsumoto." Shunsui's face darkened now and the other woman shrunk away. Rangiku just grinned wickedly. Her plan was working delightfully.

"You know what they say, like father, like son. Although, Nanao might be too straight laced for his taste. Unless he likes to dishevel-"

Nanao cleared her throat. She was standing there with another bottle of sake and a very red faced Hisagi. He was twisting one of his arm bands around and around his bicep. He too was in jeans and a living world shirt, sleeveless of course.

"Everything alright?"

"Perfect!" Rangiku cheered. "Shuuhei come outside with me to get some air."

"I, me?" But Rangiku had his arm and was dragging him toward the exit. Nanao and Shunsui finally made eye contact.

"Where's Abarai?" Kyoraku asked as Nanao put the sake bottle down in front of him.

"Oh, he had to see to something about his next match. A little team discussion or something." Nanao shrugged. She sunk down opposite him again. "You haven't touched your sake."

"I was busy." He growled.

"Mmm. Where did she go? Off to secure a room somewhere?" Nanao tried not to sound bitter but she was failing.

"What? Oh." Shunsui shook his head. "No, not her. I don't even know her name."

"I didn't realize that was important to you."

"Are you mad at me?" Shunsui asked. But at that moment Ukitake walked up, looking relived to find Rangiku gone.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "Matsumoto can be a bull dog when it comes to gossip and questions about gossip."

Ukitake shivered as he went to sit down next to his friend but the glint in Shunsui's eyes made him pause. Nanao smiled up at him though, and the signals were confusing. Unsure, he decided to just sit down, since he was tired of standing anyway.

"So," Ukitake drummed his fingers on the table. He was beginning to regret this decision. "Where did everyone go?"

"Rangiku and Hisagi-san went to get some air." Nanao explained. "And Renji-kun,"

Shunsui snapped his head up at that. The motion was so quick his hat, the only remnant of his usual attire, fell off. Ukitake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He should have stayed away from the table.

"I mean Abarai-san needed to talk to his teammates about something."

"Ah." Jushiro paused. He really shouldn't say what was on his mind. But he had money in the betting pool too. And sometimes his friend needed a kick in the pants. "He's a nice guy Ise-san."

Shunsui on the sake he finally did drink. Jushiro grunted as a foot came in contact with his calf muscle. Nanao's eyes moved from one captain to the other. When Shunsui finally contained his coughing he nodded.

"Yeah. A nice boy." He added extra emphasis on the boy.

"I'm going to go now." Nanao stood up. "It was a lovely evening. See you Monday Captain!"

She really, really wanted her captain to get up and follow her out the door. She wanted him to pester her to allow him to walk her home. To make sure she was safe. Even though of course his Nanao-chan was strong enough to walk home by herself. It was an image Nanao had seen countless times in her minds eye. It was annoying but romantic, much like her captain himself. But Nanao remained alone as she reached the bar door. She remained alone as she opened it and walked past Hisagi and Rangiku, who were too busy to notice she was leaving. (Rangiku was whispering something in Shuuhei's ear and Shuuhei looked like he thought he was dead and in heaven. Or wherever.) Kyoraku hadn't followed her at all. Nanao waited a beat outside the door.

"You're being an idiot." Ukitake said into his sake cup.

"No. I'm not. I'm creating boundaries."

"No, you're being a coward."

"You just want your share of the betting pot."

"You're just jealous she admitted to finding other men attractive."

"Hey did Nanao leave?" Abarai appeared in front of their table again, scratching the back of his head. Nanao said she didn't like tattoos. Then did she really think he was attractive? Abarai was covered in them.

"I wanted to thank her again for covering the sake for your table."

"The sake for the table?" Jushiro blinked.

"Yeah she bought it. She didn't tell you?" Renji raised his eyebrows.

"It's my favorite brand." Shunsui turned to his friend.

"I know." Jushiro nodded.

"It's expensive." Now Shunsui turned toward Renji Abarai.

"I know!" Renji nodded. "That's why I wanted too-whoa, where'd he go?"

"Don't worry about it. He stopped being an idiot." Juushiro reached for the sake bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nanao-chan! Nanao-chan, wait!" The living world pants were stiffer then Shunsui liked. They slowed down his shunpo. Granted, it was still impeccably fast, but he wanted to be at his fastest. He caught up with her as she rounded the corner to her house. She was just about to touch her foot to the patio when he appeared next to her.

"I thought we said goodnight Captain." Nanao said as she dug into the small bag she carried for her key. She made her way up her porch to the front door.

"Please don't say my title that way. I know you're angry with me." Shunsui stepped closer. "Nanao-chan look at me? Please? I wanted to thank you for the sake."

"You're welcome. Now goodnight." Nanao turned to her door but his hand landed on her arm.

"Nanao please." Shunsui sighed. "You don't know how difficult this is for me."

Intrigued, she turned back around. He was an intelligent man, rarely was something difficult for him. Perhaps she would finally get some sort of mature declaration of affection out of him. She was tired of childish pouty lips and nicknames. Nanao wanted him to want her on his own accord. She wanted him to tell her that.

"Nanao, I, you." He shook his head. _Say something. Say anything. She's standing there waiting for you to-_ "Do you really think Abarai and Kurosaki are attractive?"

_Say anything but that._ Kyoraku blinked at the words that came out of his mouth. Nanao stared at him.

"That's not what I wanted to say." Shunsui dragged his hand over his face.

"Goodnight Captain." Nanao found the key and held it up to the door knob. He placed his hand on her arm once more to get her to turn around to face him.

"No, no, Nanao wait." Shunsui swallowed. "I don't know what I meant. This is difficult for me Nanao. You, you're so different from any other woman I've known."

"Different." Nanao nodded. _Plain, flat, boring_, she thought to herself. "Lovely."

"Stop Nanao, please." Shunsui took a step closer and bent his head over her. She looked up at him without fear. Instead hurt and confusion were in her eyes.

"The way you are, your strengths. Your weaknesses. You're so good for me. I swear sometimes I think Yama-ji assigned you to me to make me grow up. And you have made me grown up Nanao. I love that about you."

"Yes, well, not enough to stop taking sluts home." Nanao's eye narrowed.

"There hasn't been another woman in a long time, Nanao." Now his eyes narrowed. "You know that."

"A long time?" Nanao's eyes widened. "I didn't know that."

"Oh?" Shunsui lifted his hand to her chin and swept his thumb along her jawline. "My lovely Nanao-chan. There hasn't been anyone but you for so long."

"The woman tonight," Nanao began.

"I was jealous. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" He smiled now, realizing the extent of her game. "Renji's futsal teammates whispering in your ear."

"So you retaliated." Nanao tried to pull away from him, but he followed her. "Of course. That's very grown up."

"You don't like when people play your games Nanao-chan?" Shunsui smirked. He bent his head lower to hers and placed his free hand on the small of her back. "I didn't like hearing you say Abarai was hot."

"I said he was attractive," Nanao licked her lips. "Not hot. You should pay better attention."

"Either way it worked." Shunsui tipped her chin up as he angled his face towards hers. "It was maddening, sitting there seeing all these men want you. Seeing the way your eyes lit when they laughed at your jokes. The way your hair brushed their shoulders when they parted for you to join them. I didn't think it would have that affect on me. I never dreamed my Nanao-chan would be such a commodity."

He moved in nuzzling her nose with his, but Nanao just blinked up at him. The heady fog of desire was beginning to lift.

"What?"

"Seeing other men want you. I got possessive." Shunsui lowered his lips to hers. Nanao's thoughts began to swim together. Was possessive the same thing jealous? It sounded negative to her, jealousy felt like it was tinged with warmth and love. Possessive sounded like something a spoiled child emoted. What if he only wanted her because it finally occurred to him that someone else might want her too? What did that mean? Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. Momo mentioned jealousy in a positive light. Somehow this didn't feel positive to her.

"I never knew my Nanao-chan could get that kind of reaction. Being wanted that way by someone else." Shunsui whispered thoughtlessly. That did it. Nanao jerked back from his touch. He stared down at her in confused shock.

"Of course. Silly me." Nanao sniffed. The gravity of the words he used began to ring in Shunsui's ears. He realized his mistake, except he was too late of course.

"Nanao, forgive me I didn't mean."

"To think you could actually care about me on your own account. Or find me pretty without someone else pointing it out to you." Nanao wrenched her door open. She stepped inside quickly. "Didn't think I could be pretty to another man did you? Or that any one else could possibly see me as attractive?"

"What? No. No that's not what I was saying, I was trying to," Shunsui tried to reach out for her again but she shut the door, barely missing his fingers.

"Good night Captain." She spoke through the door. "I will see you Monday. Your work will be waiting for you by the time you get in."

"Nanao please!" Shunsui called. Her quarters were closer to the division barracks than his own quarters. He tried to keep his voice low, to avoid calling any attention to their situation. Although it wouldn't have been a shock to any of the division members. He had been shut out of Nanao's house in the past, usually for intoxication. Now she was ignoring him for an entirely different reason and he hated it.

"Idiot." He murmured to himself. Shunsui waited a few more moments. Crickets chirped in his ear and no lights illuminated inside the quarters. Nanao had either gone to bed or pretended too. Kyoraku decided to admit defeat for the night.

_But tomorrow_, he determined, _would be a new day. _

**Authors note: I was going to make this a short story but I'm having too much fun with it! So it's going to be longer than originally anticipated. Thank you so much for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Shunsui woke up on Thursday very drained. He had spent the better part of the week doing anything possible to get Nanao to talk to him about something other than forms, schedules, sword drills, and cafeteria policies. He had failed in every endeavor. His friends were no help, Jushiro laughed at his inability to communicate clearly despite the clear look of disappointment on Shunsui's face. Rangiku was ignoring him. Every single officer was too afraid of upsetting Nanao that they basically just did as they were told and kept out of the way. He was smart enough to avoid bringing flowers or candies to the office. Well, maybe he should try chocolates. She did have a sweet tooth. Maybe then she would at least smile at him.

After he gathered his courage, Shunsui opened the shared office door. Lieutenant Momo Hinomori was sitting on the chair opposite Nanao's desk. She gave him a polite smile and returned to sipping her tea. Shunsui ran a few questions through his head before he looked up at the schedule.

"Oh, right." He nodded. "Inter-division training."

"Ise-san is with the troops from the fifth and third divisions." Momo explained. "Izuru is with her. They are going over advanced kido. She's the best practitioner outside the kido corps, we're lucky that she is willing to do this for us."

"Nanao-chan is very kind hearted." Shunsui went to stand near the windows. He saw her sleek form walking amongst the ranks, instructing and correcting them. "We're all very lucky she is willing to do so much for us."

Momo nodded. She took another sip of tea before setting the cup down on its saucer. Her brown eyes took in Shunsui's stance near the windows and she began to chuckle.

"I know that you love her." Momo said matter of factly. The captain whipped his head around to face her.

"What?" His eyes were wide.

"We all do." Momo continued. "Except for her. Of course. All those years of you bringing home other women really threw her off."

Shunsui groaned. He withdrew from the windows and flopped down on the couch near the low table. The hat covered his face and his pink haori slipped off his shoulders to spread out under him.

"There hasn't been another woman in years." He muttered.

"Everyone knows that too." Momo giggled.

"What? How? Why do so many people know details about my," Shunsui began but stopped. Momo was so young looking, he felt lewd talking about this with her. "Uh, never mind."

"Well, I don't know how everyone else knows. I over heard Izuru and Shiro talking about the women who were throwing themselves at you at the bar one night. Nanao-chan showed up to collect you and you stood up letting countless women fall to the floor. Including one with a skirt short enough to be a napkin and Nanao was in full uniform so they figured her hold over you had to be strong if you were willing to give up an easy-,"

"I get the idea." Shunsui groaned again. "I didn't realize I was so transparent."

"There's a betting pool for a reason." Momo raised her eyebrows. "Did you think we all were just blissfully hopeful?"

"Maybe I was blissfully hopeful this wouldn't be entertainment to so many."

"Well, after so many years of being a pigheaded fool you kind of signed yourself up for it."

"Mm." Silence fell between them as Momo finished her cup and Shunsui tried to crawl further into his hat. Part of him really wanted Nanao to come in and talk to him. Part of him wanted to go back to bed. Even if she did talk to him, what could he say? He failed so miserably before. She would probably chide him for being late. Even if he was early, by his standards at least.

"This really shouldn't be that hard for a man so skilled at romance." Momo murmured. Shunsui took down his hat and scowled at her. She beamed at him. "What is something she would appreciate?"

"Having all the work completed?"

"Boring." Momo tapped the empty cup on the dish. "She would want something more."

"A romantic picnic?"

"You would appreciate that."

"A shopping trip?" He ventured.

"Nope." Momo shook her head and laughed. "She's not Rangiku. This really is not that hard."

"Nanao is different." Shunsui thought out loud. "She's the kind of woman who appreciates when people notice the little things about her. The things she likes, the candy she eats, the trips she takes, the people she helps."

"Exactly." Momo nodded confidently. "See? I knew you would be good at this."

Ideas finally began to swim under his chocolate waves. A whole new section of romantic pursuits was now available to him. True, they weren't exactly his style, but his delightful lieutenant would cherish them. Kyoraku had fallen in love with her for a reason. Momo helped him remember that. Shunsui flashed the younger woman a broad smile as the door slid open. Nanao walked in, a light hint of sweat shaded her brow. Izuru was close behind her. He bowed to the Captain but Nanao's smiled faded a bit when she saw her superior. Shunsui rose and gave Nanao a small, re-assuring smile.

"Captain Kyoraku, I'm glad to see you made it in today." Nanao commented as she strode to the chair where her friend was sitting.

"I'm glad I made it in as well. I always appreciate the work you do for the squads. Not just ours but other squads as well." Shunsui said. He didn't wait for her to counter him, instead he turned to Izuru and said. "Would you like to join me for a spot of tea on the porch Izuru? I would like to discuss further training sessions should your squad require them."

"Um, yes sir. That is very kind of you." Izuru's already paled skin went a tad whiter. He followed Shunsui as the captain led the way to the porch.

"Oh, Momo-chan. Thank you." Shunsui nodded his head to her before continueing on to the porch. Nanao watched as the two men left.

"What did you say to him?" Nanao asked as Momo stood up to clean her cup and dish.

"Nothing he already didn't know." Momo shrugged. "Thank you for instructing today Nanao. It's such a relief that someone with your skill can teach the unseated officers."

Momo washed her dishes humming happily to herself. Nanao scowled at Momo's back. Shunsui left Nanao with no evidence of any trust her friend might have betrayed. Still, he looked too happy when he left the room. He looked like he had an idea. Nanao shuddered. Some of his ideas were too much for even a romantic woman, much less a decidedly unromantic one like herself.

"Momo." Nanao's voice was flat.

"I'll see you at the SWA meeting tomorrow morning." And with that Momo disappeared in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

There had been something about the way her captain was acting that was different; but Nanao couldn't put her finger on what it was. He wasn't coming in to work early, that would probably only happen when the apocalypse happened. Or maybe after that occurred. But he seemed more diligent. He wasn't working harder but he was working. He led all the drills he was supposed to lead, taught all the classes he was supposed to teach, and completed all the one on one sparring he had scheduled. And he did it all without complaint. Even when she caught him staring at her something had changed. Everything was the same but nothing felt normal.

Then there was the small things that were appearing on her desk. Nanao was used to rummaging through her desk only to find yet another love poem stuck beneath her pens. There had been no love poems that week. There had been a new set of pens, beautiful ones, in purples, greens, and yes, pink. He had to let her know he had been thinking of her. Fresh parchment was also included in that gift. Nanao loved the way it smelled and how heavy it was in her hands. The pens glided across the pages with ease. It had been a beautiful mid week gift that had sent a spike of affection and joy throughout her body. It was an affection she was trying to tamp down. She lost that battle. He caught her looking at him that same afternoon. She flushed but he smiled gently at her and the affection only grew. She had spent most of Thursday sneaking glances at him; he spent most of the day interacting with other squad members. Drills that day had gone poorly. Some of the younger members had difficult swords. Injuries had almost occurred. The captain had taken those members aside to do more coaching. Later, he brought them into the office to set up a weekly time to meet with them.

"Difficult swords are just that. Difficult swords. But if you work at it you'll be able to create a harmony with your weapon. It takes effort but it will reward you in the end." Shunsui had told them. "Trust me."

Something deep inside Nanao's heart stirred at his speech. Images of him as a child trying to master such a temperamental weapon played in her mind. For a moment, she considered how lonely it must have been to grow up that way. In fact, he was probably just as lonely as she was as a child. He had friends though, she never did. Still, Nanao never had Katen Kyokotsu. That was a darkness she had been spared.

By Thursday afternoon Nanao was in need of a break. That Friday had been her planned day off. She was desperate for it. Another day spent in his presence would only grate on her nerves instead of soothe them. Momo had claimed she didn't tell him anything of particular importance or anything he didn't know. Still, Nanao feared that he now held some secret ability to see into her completely. Nanao hated being that unguarded. Especially around him. So many women wanted him throughout the years. He had felt so many things for so many different people. How could she possibly mean something significant when he was so much older and so much more experienced than her?

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui stood up from his desk. "Before you go, these are for you."

Nanao stayed firmly planted in her chair. Shunsui walked over to her holding a slim white box. He handed it to her and she took it, careful to avoid brushing his fingers with hers. He stood silent waiting for her to open it. She acquiesced, sighing as she pulled the lid off.

"Candy sticks?" Nanao's eyes widened. Two rows of short, chubby candy sticks shined up at her. They were in shades of green, red, yellow, and pink. She could smell the sugar wafting off of them. A treat like this would be delightfully sticky in the hands of a young child.

"Sometimes on your days off you go to see some of the younger students at the academy." Shunsui explained. "The ones who started as young as you. I thought perhaps you would like to bring them a treat. I imagine they don't get out at all. Treats like this aren't available within Sereitei but they should have them anyway. It's not much but I'm afraid I don't know the sort of things young ones like nowadays."

"Candy sticks?" Nanao repeated, this time quietly. She glanced up at him with wide, watery eyes. He smiled at her, a true, genuine smile. It was the smile he never shared with the groupies who clung to him in bars. It was private, it felt like it was her smile. As if he created it just for his Nanao. She thought once more of the lonely boy from the noble home in a student's uniform. The thought of him being forced to play games with his Zanpakto darkened her joy. The loneliness was evident behind his eyes. She shivered and ran her hands over her biceps.

"Nanao-chan? Are you alright?" His brow furrowed. Shunsui bent down to get a better look at her. "Is something wrong?"

Nanao swallowed once, twice, and shook her head. The lid snapped back on the box as she stumbled backwards out of her chair. He reached out to her and his hand brushed her sleeve. For just half a moment Nanao leant into the touch of his hand. Perhaps they weren't so different after all? Perhaps she _could_ give him something singular despite the distances between them? Was it something really wanted to ponder?

Shunsui stood up after that brief lapse, but by then she was already headed for the door.

"Thank you." Her voice quavered before she jumped into a shunpo.


	6. Chapter 6

Shunsui was finishing his final drink for the evening. He had spent time at Ugendo with Jushiro after spending a Nanao-less day in the office. The way she fled from him the previous afternoon didn't sit well with him. He figured she was uncomfortable, considering the strain in her voice. It bothered him, his goal wasn't making her uncomfortable. Shunsui wanted Nanao to trust him completely. He wanted her to trust him with romance. Perhaps he pressed too hard? Romance was a delicate line with Nanao. Too much would smother any fire he had built.

He placed the cup and his other dishes in his sink when he felt her power signature whoosh to his front door. It was late, far too late for her to be awake. Shunsui stood there for a moment, waiting for her to knock or call out to him. Neither happened. He crossed his home quickly and wrenched open the door.

No one was there. He blinked in surprise. Then he heard a sigh. He turned to the left where he had heard the tell tale noise. Nanao was leaning against the far left post of his porch. She was wearing a thin Western sun dress that had cap sleeves and a skirt that skimmed her knees. It was the most delightful shade of apricot. It was beautiful, but not enough against the chill in the night air. Surely she must have been cold.

"Nanao-chan? Are you alright?" Shunsui stepped back into his house to take up his pink haori. He had left it hanging over a chair near the entrance. Nanao watched as he made his way to her. She stood still as he draped the pink fabric over her shoulders. "It's cold out here tonight."

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shunsui frowned. "Usually you're in bed by now."

"Unless I've been called to collect you." Nanao countered. Her violet eyes were wide and inquisitive. "You've been different lately."

"You're acting very different right now." Shunsui chuckled. "It's late Nanao-chan, even for me. You should go home and get some sleep."

"I don't want to go home." Nanao shook her head, her voice was husky and low. "I want to stay here."

"Nanao-chan?"

Her slim wrist snuck out from under his coat and reached out to brush his chest. Her thumb ran up and down the open collar of his uniform. She wriggled her fingers along the opening, brushing his chest with her fingertips. Shunsui inhaled and leaned in closer to her.

"I want to stay here and I hate that." He loved her voice that way, despite not liking the pain in her confession. "Captain?"

"Yes?" Shunsui managed a whisper.

"Did you think of me today?"

"Of course Nanao-chan." They were nose to nose, his eyes heavy and hooded. She looked fascinated by the response she was getting. He melted so easily against her. Usually when he was with women he was leaned back in a booth with them dripping over him. Now he was curling into her like the tide.

"I thought of you." She whispered. He sighed and pressed closer, his mouth a hair's breadth from hers. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. And what-,"

"Yes?"

"I couldn't stop wondering what Momo told you." She frowned and pulled away from him. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the passion from his fogged head.

"What?"

"What did she say to you? That day of inter-division training?" Nanao's eyes narrowed. Desire and pain flashed behind her glasses. Her hand tightened its grip on the haori. "What did she change?"

"Nothing really. She just made me think of you, what you are like. What you like." Shunsui stepped closer to her again, but she turned her head. "It's not, she was trying to help me Nanao. I didn't solicit anything. Are you angry with me? Is that why you're here?"

"You see too much." Nanao said.

"I only see you." His hands pressed on either side of the rail next to her.

"You only see me now. But what about tomorrow night?" Nanao shook her head despite pressing forward into him. "How much work does it take to drum up women who want your attention night after night?"

"Nanao," Shunsui sighed.

"It didn't take long that night we were out together."

"That was a mistake. I promise." Shunsui took one her her hands and pressed it against his chest. She felt the steady drum beat of his heart. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Nanao's eyes glistened. She shut them but left his hand on his chest. The warmth was addicting.

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not as busy as everyone has been led to believe." Shunsui placed his hand over hers. "There hasn't been another woman but you for a long time. I didn't want anyone else if I couldn't have you."

"Then why now?" Nanao snapped, pulling her hand out from his. "Why did you wait to act on any feelings you've had for me? Was it because you thought Renji could possibly have feelings for me? Or did it hit you that I could possibly have feelings for someone other than you?"

"Abarai is-,"

"Abarai is and always will be hopelessly in love with Rukia. If you would use your eyes for something other than ogling you would know that. Everyone in Sereitei knows that. Just like everyone in Sereitei knows that I am hopelessly, stupidly in love with you. But that has never mattered before, has it not?"

"Nanao-chan,"

"Don't Nanao-chan me. You can't kiss me and pretend like it will make it better." Nanao snapped. Shunsui's eyes widened. He hadn't even mentioned kissing her, though he really, really wanted too.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Shunsui interrupted. He stood perfectly composed, but he was close enough to her that she could feel the hitch in his breath when he asked.

"What?"

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Shunsui repeated.

"It won't make this all better." Nanao wiped her eyes with one hand.

"No," he agreed. "It won't make it all better. It might make it a little better though."

"Just a little?" She reached up and placed her hand on his chest again, right over his heartbeat. He was rubbing off on her after all these years together. Where else would she learn to flirt this way? Her chin tilted up as he closed the space between them. "I'd like to feel a little better."

He grinned before he kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet, she must have swiped one of the candy sticks for herself. His hands came up to cup her face. Both of Nanao's hands were pressed against his chest. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and welcoming. Nanao's tongue pressed lightly against his lips and he met it with his own. But then he retreated and kissed her one more time with closed lips before he pulled away. They pressed their foreheads together. If he wanted to press for more Shunsui could have, but instead he treated this delicately. Shunsui wanted Nanao to both love and respect him. Nanao opened her eyes to look up at him.

"I do feel a little better." Nanao nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Just a little? That won't do." Shunsui grinned and claimed her lips with his own again. "My Nanao-chan everyone knows I'm hopelessly in love with you, too."

That made her feel a lot better, but of course she didn't tell him that.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun wasn't up yet. It was chilly in the bedroom, much chillier than Nanao would have liked for her own room. For years Shunsui claimed that his temperature ran hot, but she never had a chance to test that theory to see if it held true. There had never been an appropriate time. At least, until that night. After a very thorough examination that night Nanao had concluded that he was correct. He ran hot. Especially with her pressed up beside him.

Nanao chuckled to herself lightly. She had wanted this for a long time, but she never thought it would happen. She certainly never thought Momo would be the one to get this whole ball rolling. Where would she be if Momo hadn't suggested taking her little experiment? Probably still waiting for the captain to make a move. Nanao would have to thank Momo in the morning.

"I should get her a thank you gift." Shunsui muttered.

"Hmmm?" Nanao asked. She thought that he was still mostly sleeping but the way his hand gripped her bottom led her to believe he was thinking of other things. Nanao rested her chin on his chest.

"I need an idea for a thank you gift for Momo."

Nanao laughed as she drew circles on his chest with her nails. Had he read her mind somehow? Shunsui opened one eye and looked down at her. He hissed when she scratched over the skin below his belly button. Nanao tipped her head down to trail kisses along his chest as well. It didn't seem fair for her hands to get all the fun.

"Definitely getting her a thank you gift." He groaned.

"I wonder how much of a thank you gift you'd get her," Nanao began as she lifted her head, "If you knew it was her idea to make you jealous in the first place."

"So," Shunsui opened both eyes now and turned, so he was on his side but her chest was still pressed up against him. "You admit you were trying to make me jealous?"

"Of course." Nanao nodded. "Renji's my friend, but I was playing it up a bit."

"Was he in on it?" Shunsui frowned. Somewhere deep in his belly another hint of jealousy twinged.

"No. Not intentionally at least." Nanao smiled, she liked knowing Shunsui was jealous. She could tell by the ways his eyes narrowed. Momo was right, part of this was enjoyable. "He was just in good spirits after his victory and I played off of that."

"You crafty thing." Shunsui leaned in to kiss her.

"I didn't know you would respond so strongly." Nanao brought two fingers up to stop him. "Maybe I should get her a thank you gift."

"Just get Izuru to ask her on a date." Shunsui snatched her hand and began to kiss each of her fingers. "Girl looks lonely."

"Izuru?!" Nanao tugged her hand away.

"Not everyone is drawn to Matsumoto Nanao-chan." Shunsui grabbed her hand again. He pressed a kiss to her wrist and lingered there to press another one a little higher on the same arm. Nanao sighed, he really was wonderful at this kind of attention.

"I thought he was too afraid to ask her."

"So assist her. Return the favor. Look how you easily you swayed me."

"This does give me a lot of good ideas." Nanao tapped her finger to her lips. She had that excited gleam in her eyes that Shunsui loved. Well, he usually loved it. At that moment he had other things on his mind.

"Mm, I'm glad. Stash those away in a brain pocket for later though." He turned completely, so she was tucked under his body and he held himself over her.

"Later?" Nanao raised her eyebrows as he leaned down and began to kiss along her collar bone. She slipped her fingers into his hair. He pulled back up to meet her gaze.

"Right now we have other things to focus on." His teeth flashed in a wolfish grin but his eyes were soft. He was entirely happy, which Nanao knew was rare. Those eyes had seen a lot over his long life. They had seen too much. But when he was looking at her this way, it was like that was all gone, at least for a little while. There was just the two of them right now and he was right. She'd rather focus on the feel of his skin against hers and how her breath mingled with his. She wanted to remember every stroke of his tongue, every press of his hips, every catch in his breath. Now it was time for reveling in her good fortune. There would be time for plotting later. After all, what kind of friend would she be if she didn't return the favor?


End file.
